Unfearless
by Djana
Summary: Because everyone is afraid of something, even Riza Hawkeye. Oneshot implied royai


please don't mind the title if it makes no sense, it's supposed to be the opposite of fearless.

Alright, I haven't uploaded anything in a loooong time, with good reason, there hasn't been anything worthwhile.. First FMA fic. Anyway, this came up during a thnderstrom (which I am terrified of) and wondering whether Riza HAwkeye was as fearless as she makes herself out to be. Hope that you like, and hat it makes some semblance of sense.

* * *

There was another loud crash, and the lights flickered. Roy sat back and sighed. If he was lucky, the power would go down, and he would be sent home. Even his lieutenant had to agree that it was pointless to continue without light. 

Said Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye noticed he superior was no longer working.

"Sir? The paperwork's not finished yet…" she winced as another roar of thunder came, louder then the previous ones. She hoped that she was lucky, and her superior was to lazy to notice. Unfortunately, her luck was bound to run out someday. Today seemed to be that day.

"Why, lieutenant, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" heasked, casually. He belied his casualness with a cat-like smirk on his lips.

"Of course nor sir." She jumped as lightning violently threw the room in light. "It's only nature. We've faced worse." She returned to working, and jumping with every bang or flash, due to total coincidence she can assure you. The flame alchemist twirled his pen and continued to stare at her.

"Even nature can be frightening. It shows unpredictability and the darkness that everyone fears." She looked up to glare at him.

"I am not afraid." He smiled.

"There is no shame in fearing something you can't control."

"There is no honour either." She refused to look at him again for several minutes. During which, he did not stop staring at her.

"You mustn't do everything for honour. Sometimes it's necessary to break rules." She still did not look up.

"Without rules, there would be chaos." She jumped as the storm grew louder with each passing minute.

"And from chaos grows strength of self." She finally looked at him quizzically.

"When did you become so philosophical?" He shrugged

"When did you become scared of things?" She glared again, to no effect.

"I told you I'm not…" she yelped as the storm passed right over them. Lightning struck at the same moment a boom of thunder shook the office. Roy Mustang shook his head.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were lying to me. And yourself." He walked over to her desk. "You shouldn't lie to anyone. It's one of the worst sins."

"Funny, we haven't fought it." He kept smiling.

"Not yet at least." He reached up and tapped her on the nose. Her head snapped up to stare at him.

"Colonel…" He seated himself comfortably on her desk.

"Riza, I can call you that right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I have always believed that you should be true to yourself, and never deny anything about your feelings."

"….We _are_ still talking about thunder storms, correct?"

"What do you think?" she sighed and held her head in her hands.

"Alright, I am not fond of situations I can't control. Now will you get off my desk, get back to work, and stop smiling like an idiot!" This only cause his grin to widen.

"My dear lieutenant. Even _you_ should have realized by now where I'm trying to head this conversation. This is about to become a situation beyond your control." He reached out to brush away a snatch of hair. "But don't worry, if you get scared, don't be afraid to cling to me." For a moment, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was frozen with embarrassment and fear. But, it was only for a moment. And after that, it only took 3.5 seconds for the gun to come up out of the holster and aim. It was slow for her, but it did the job. A shot went of, narrowly missing her would-be lover's head.

"I suggest you get back to work. Before the situation gets out of my hands." He sighed and slumped back to his own desk.

"You never change, do you Hawkeye?" he picked up the paper and tried to make sense of it.

"I don't plan to sir." A few moments passed in silence. Well, relative silence, apart from the storm and Hawkeye's occasional jump.

"But…you know sir…" She gathered the papers and made ready to leave with the finished work. "You're the only situation that I'm not afraid of not controlling." With that, she walked through the door. Leaving a genuinely smiling colonel, and no paperwork to distract him.


End file.
